darksunfandomcom-20200214-history
Templar
Templars, a class of bureaucratic priests, receive their spells through their Sorcerer-King. They are servants and agents of the Sorcerer-Kings. There are many differences between Templars of differing city-states. The templar is a regimented priest devoted to a single Sorcerer-King. Such disciples work within the hierarchy of that particular Sorcerer-King's clergy, advancing in power and position. A templar draws his magical energy through his Sorcerer-King. A templar can be either a freeman or a noble. General Description Granted magical boons from their Sorcerer-King, Templars are one of the few magic users tolerated on Athas, if only out of fear. Many Templars hold high seats of power and are considered nobility. If a Sorcerer-King trusts a Templar highly enough, that Templar could be considered second only to the Sorcerer-King himself. If a Templar falls from favor with his Sorcerer-King, all of his spells can be lost. 2n Edition * Wisdom: If a Templar falls from favor with his Sorcerer-King, all of his spells can be lost, including those granted for having a higher Wisdom score. Tyr Templars in Tyr were for a long time considered the definition of what a Templar is. Tough, strict, and powerful these Templars had everything until their Sorcerer-King died. After the fall of Kalak, many of the Templars have lost their Sorcerer's might and those that, through means unknown, still had their boons were quickly regulated to menial tasks out of fear. Those that left to other city-states to regain the favor of a Sorcerer-King were soon killed, enslaved, or sent to the gladiator pits. The few who actually gained audience with a Sorcerer-King either had information that was useful or became spies for the ruler. Templars of Tyr are made up of men and women who are dwarves, humans, elves, and half-elves. The uniform is that of a black cassock. Balic The only city-state in the Tablelands where Templars are elected. While the elections are rigged or very one sided, sometimes a straggler makes it into the exclusive politica. Those who the Sorcerer-King Andropinis is distrustful of seldom make it to the end of their first term. Templars of Balic are made up of men and women who are dwarves, humans, elves, and half-elves. The uniform is that of a cream toga. Nibenay The Shadow Wives of Nibenay are one of the more elite templars in Athas. Only beautiful and strong women make up the Shadow King's templars. Each canidate is married to Nibenay, most of the time the ceremony is performed without Nibenay attending. Later Nibenay bestows his Sorcerer's power upon them. Templars of Nibenay are made up of only women. The uniform is that of a yellow skirt and necklaces of colored beads. Within the city they are commonly naked from the waist up though they have been know to wear sarami, Nibenese clothing that is a length of cloth wrapped around the waist and then passed diagonally across the upper body. Gulg The Templars of Gulg are as different from those of other city-states as possible. They are much more shamanistic and use their Sorcerer-Queen's power to bind spirits to their will. The Templars keep to themselves and seldom are seen by the public. Instead they use the night to their advantage to enact the will of the Oba. Raam Templars of Raam are made up of men and women who are dwarves, humans, elves, and half-elves. The uniform of a Raam Templar always has a turban. Urik Templars of Urik are made up of men and women who are dwarves, humans, elves, and half-elves. The uniform is that of a yellow cassock. Canon Conflicts Nibenay In Dragon-Kings ''by Timothy B. Brown, in the story of Gotho's Dealings templar Junithu of Nibenay is a man. And Gotho kills one of Nibenay's concubines placing an illusion on her body to look like Junithu. Sources * ''Dark Sun Boxed Set. 2nd Edition. TSR Inc. Category:Theme Category:Class